Chakuhi
by Black Balloon
Summary: Bakura/Tea oneshotter. Flames will be used to set fire to the elderly. My first story, so be as harsh as humanly possible! Thank you!
1. Chakuhi

Hey all. This is my first fic, and I am so scared it isn't even funny. Yeah.  
  
This is a Tea/Bakura one-shotter, one sided of course. Poor friendship girl, she always gets the load of shit.  
  
Flames will be publicly humiliated. I have no sense of shame.  
  
I am looking for a Beta-Reader, so if you are interested, please check my Bio and email me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, Malik's dub voice would not sound like he is constipated.  
  
___________________________________________________________________-  
It's weird, how much I care about you.  
  
Everyone thinks I love Yami. I can't help but laugh at the thought.  
  
Why would I love him?   
  
Instead, I had to fall for you.  
  
It would probably be easier, if I loved Yami. He wouldn't laugh in my face, were I to confess loving him.   
  
You however...  
  
He might even return the feelings.  
  
I don't even know if you feel.  
  
Don't I sound odd? Not like the usual me. If anyone were to read this, they would gasp in shock. 'Oh no', they would say, 'Tea sounds like she can talk about something other than friendship!'  
  
Yeah, I have a brain. You would probably disagree with me though.  
  
In fact, were I to go up to you and say "I love you Bakura.", you would kill me.   
  
And you wouldn't feel any remorse.   
  
I don't know why I even fell in love with you.   
  
I guess I can say it started when I first saw you.   
  
Yep, when I first saw you. It wasn't love at first sight or anything. I don't believe in that crap.  
  
I was, intrigued. You confused me. You still do. Bakura, you act all evil, when I know that you aren't.  
  
Even though it wouldn't bug you to kill me out of cold blood, I know you aren't evil.  
  
The more I thought about you, and saw how you acted, the more intrigued I became. Then the curiosity turned into a slight affection, then to love.  
  
I probably sound like a total moron.  
  
Love does that to people.  
  
I would be so better off if I didn't love you.  
  
I would probably have a longer life expectancy, for one.  
  
I wouldn't lay awake at night, just thinking about you.  
  
I wouldn't cry as much as I do.  
  
Crying. You would probably say that is a weakness.   
  
Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Or maybe it is somewhere in-between.   
  
I cry a lot. I can't help it. It... just... happens. I hate crying. I feel so, silly when I cry.  
  
But I still cry all the time.  
  
I can't lie to save my life, you know that?   
  
Your whole life depended on lying, yet I can't even fake being sick.  
  
I am nothing like you.  
  
Bakura, Bakura, Bakura.   
  
What makes you so angry? Why do you have that eternal frown on your face?  
  
Why do I have to love you?  
  
Why, damnit? Why why why why why?  
  
It's not fair.  
  
The sad thing is, I would give up everything if you were only to look me in the eye and say, "Tea, I love you."  
  
Hmm. If wishes were fishes.  
  
I can't believe I am writing to you. Hell, I can't even believe that this is me writing.  
  
I sound so disjointed and confused.   
  
Maybe that is how I really am. Maybe, I am not what everyone thinks. Then what would I be?  
  
I know what I am based on what my friends tell me.   
  
But, I don't sound like the caring, quiet, kind, friendship oriented girl that they say I am.  
  
Why should I be what they say?  
  
Bakura, why do you hate the world?   
  
I think that I may know why you hate Yami so much. You can remember the past, can't you?  
  
So, what did the pharaoh do to you, all those millennia ago?  
  
What punishment did he exact on you? How did your soul even end up trapped in a Millennium Item?  
  
If you hadn't been trapped in the Ring, I wouldn't have known you. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I wouldn't agonize over you. I wouldn't even be writing this goddamned letter.  
  
But you were trapped in the Ring.  
  
So all that stuff happened. And it can't be changed.  
  
I talked to Ryou about you a few days ago.  
  
He told me that you were kind, under your rough interior.  
  
He said that Yami punished you unfairly, back then.   
  
He also said you were a slave. A Hebrew slave.   
  
So you probably helped make the pyramids. They were ancient before Ancient Rome.   
  
Tutankhamun looked at them thousands of years after their construction.  
  
They will be there after I die.  
  
Just like you. You can't die, can you?  
  
Is it hard, Bakura? Knowing that you will live forever.  
  
Or at least exist?  
  
Would it be that much, to give me a little bit of that eternity with you?  
  
It probably is.   
  
It would be a waste of time.  
  
It would never happen anyway.  
  
But, even if you destroy the world, and me with it, I will love you.  
  
Love is blind, deaf, dumb, mute, and has no gender, race, or anything else.  
  
I wish I was blind, deaf, dumb, and mute.  
  
It would be easier.  
  
Sophocles once said that 'One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love.'  
  
What was he on?  
  
Loving you makes my life a living hell.   
  
But I love you any way.  
  
And I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
They say the important thing is to love than to be loved.  
  
But why does it hurt so much?   
  
I can't blame you for the pain I feel.  
  
Only myself.  
  
But you wouldn't care. Not at all.  
Bakura, you will probably taunt me when you receive this letter,  
  
Or maybe you will burn this letter before reading. Or something else.  
  
Oh, the many things you could do with this letter.   
  
I just hope that you read this, and at least try to understand.  
  
I know you don't care. I understand that. I have accepted that, no matter how painful the realization is.   
  
I will love you forever.  
  
Tea.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura stared down at the letter in his hands in disbelief.   
  
And several miles away, a auburn haired girl cried again.  
  
Bakura walked out of the house, in the direction of the auburn haired girl...  
So, whaddya think?   
  
Angst is fun! Sequel? Yes, no?  
  
Reviews= Happy peep. 


	2. Ihyou Kaito

Hello, this is Black Baloon/Black Balloon.  
  
I just had a doozy of a time with my Screen name thing. Chakuhi will be uploaded under this new name thing really soon. Ok? Ok.  
  
So, I was just zoning out on the Bus of Doom, no. 157 today when the sequel to Chakuhi kinda popped in my brain. It is gonna be Bakura's point of view. Disturbed?  
  
Well, so am I.  
  
I do not own Yu Gi Oh. If I did, Bakura would have more screen time, Joey would only be a plot filler, Shizuka, Anzu, and Mai would be major characters, Ryou would have baggy pants, and Yami would die in a Kenny- esque style every episode.  
  
Just imagine that.  
  
*begin disturbing short*  
  
*Yami gets hit by a flaming llama in a leotard, dieing on impact*  
  
Sugoroku: Oh my gods, you killed Yami!  
  
Yugi: You bastards!  
  
*end disturbing short*  
  
Disturbed, yes?  
  
Should I do a Mai/Ryou (Vigilshipping) fic next?  
  
All the '.shipping' things belong to Lfangor. That list can be highly disturbing. 226 pairings. Oh, the horror.  
  
I love these pre-story things, but I hate when they are really long or have excessive spacing.  
  
Lol, I am a hypocrite! :)  
  
Better start typing this monster.... What fun.  
  
Tea,  
  
How did you do it?  
  
You are a better robber than I. Don't you ever repeat that.  
  
You stole my heart, and now have it in that palm of yours.  
  
Tea, you could destroy me with a simple movement of your wrist, a single word out of your mouth.  
  
That makes me weak. Love makes me weak.  
  
I hate feeling weak.  
  
But I don't feel weak. I feel somewhat contented.  
  
And all of this from a letter. A blasted letter.  
  
You said a letter couldn't change me. Well it did. Damn you.  
  
I found you laying on the floor, staring into space, while rivers of tears rolled down your face.  
  
Crying is stupid. It doesn't help, it wastes water, and it makes one feel like a complete buffoon.  
  
You stared straight through me. A lesser person, namely the pharaoh, would have assumed you were dead, and would have begun to cry.  
  
You did look like you were dead. Dead enough to have the final nail hammered in your sarchophagus.  
  
But the odd gasping noises and the occasional blinking of your eyes gave you away.  
  
The next thing I know, I am on the floor holding you.  
  
You were right when you said love causes you hell.  
  
Gah. I am going to kill my hikari for telling you that I was kind on the inside.  
  
And it has progressed from there. The eventual 'confession' on both parts.  
  
My face has never been that red before. Ever.  
  
And then when your friends found out.  
  
The only ones that didn't shun you were the blonde woman, the blonde boy's sister, and the black haired kid.  
  
I never bothered to learn their names.  
  
So you have given up the world for me, as you promised me you would.  
  
Why did you do that?  
  
You were better off without me. I was better off without you.  
  
I didn't have to care about you.  
  
But I do.  
  
And you are right, it does hurt.  
  
You want to know what the pharaoh did to me all those millennia ago. What torture he put me through. Why I am in the ring.  
  
You should not hear of those things. The world is a bitter and angry place, Tea.  
  
It isn't like you haven't noticed.  
  
I would rather you not hear what I did, or what was done to me. It would break you.  
  
And you would cry for my sake. Crying is weak. As is pity.  
  
I don't need your pity.  
  
But I need you.  
  
"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."  
  
I don't know who the sentimental fool was that spouted that line.  
  
He is right.  
  
Yin and Yang. That is Ryou and I. He completes my soul.  
  
But you complete the blackened organ that is my heart.  
  
Didn't even think I had one until recently.  
  
You and I are different. You can't lie.  
  
I find that strangely hilarious.  
  
Things like hearing me laugh at something that didn't involve dismemberment caused you wonder.  
  
You thought it was funny when I tried to kiss you and ended up splitting your lip.  
  
And when the pharaoh and his horde of modern day minions started accusing me of abuse, you fell over laughing.  
  
You laughed so hard you cried.  
  
For being known as 'Friendship girl', you sure aren't considerate of other people's feelings.  
  
That was the second time my face was ever red.  
  
And the time they thought I had molested you. Even I started laughing, albeit insanely and maliciously, but laughing none-the-less.  
  
Why would I do that anyway?  
  
A little while ago you asked me if it would be that hard to give you a part of my eternity.  
  
What eternity?  
  
I will live as long as Ryou does, much to my chagrin.  
  
But it wouldn't be that hard to spend it with you. It would be hard not to.  
  
I love you.  
  
And no one else.  
  
You got that?  
  
Good.  
  
Bakura  
  
Tea smiled at the dozing tomb robber on her couch, absentmindedly touching the place on her lip where it had been busted in the flubbed kissing attempt.  
  
Smiling evilly, she poked the dozing pale boy until he woke up.  
  
"Nngh." he muttered, suddenly waking up when Tea squeezed the life out of him.  
  
" Ah, a pillow. Just what I needed."  
  
" Evil little psycho-wench. Get off before I make you."  
  
"But I am your evil little psycho-wench."  
  
" Damn straight. Now go to sleep."  
  
That was fluffy. Oh my. *twitches*  
  
At least it is over. That is all I can say.  
  
So what next, Mai/Bakura, Tea/Ryou, Ryou/Mai, Shizuka/Bakura, Shizuka/Ryou, or something else..  
  
Ooo, the possibilities.  
  
Bakura's quote was from David Viscott.  
  
Just wanted to clear that up.  
  
Reviews= More fluff and angst.  
  
I apologize about all the issues my retarded computer has been having! Gomen Nasai!  
  
Thank you for pointing out all the errs Kyoto san!  
  
Thank you for being my Beta, Rina!  
  
Thank you all so much for reviewing! I am indebted to you all!  
  
Thank you for putting up with me! 


End file.
